Denial
by Nyaro
Summary: It's White Day, and Nagihiko attempts to give Rima a present. Silliness ensues.


It was White Day, a fact Rima couldn't forget easily. Many (if not all) of her fans had given her an assortment of chocolates, flowers, and small cards throughout the day, even though she hadn't given any of them Valentine's Day gifts. Rima was currently staring at the resultant pile of white packages and wrappings. School was over, and she had gotten to the Royal Garden a bit early.

After a bit of thought, Rima found a trashcan and swept all of the presents into it. The pile had been impractical and full of things Rima didn't particularly want. It would be a struggle to carry all of it home, and she certainly didn't want to eat all of the sweets even if she did manage to get it all home somehow.

As she was finishing with this chore, quiet footsteps announced the arrival of Rima's bitter enemy in the war for Amu's friendship: Nagihiko. She straightened from the trashcan and kicked it back to where it had been, sending a patented glare in boy's direction. He smiled at her and sat across from her at the Guardian's table. Kusukusu snickered from where she floated by her shoulder.

"Hello Rima." Nagihiko said. He rummaged in his backpack and procured a small white package. Rima narrowed her eyes. He held it out to her, and she turned up her nose, her suspicions confirmed.

"Rima." He said, amused. "It's just a White Day present. I'm giving one to Amu and Yaya too."

"But I didn't give you a Valentine's Day present." Rima pointed out, looking at Nagihiko again.

Nagihiko shrugged. "That's okay. I didn't want you to feel left out. Just take it. You can throw it away, burn it, or do whatever you like with it later." He nodded to the pile of White Day presents in the trashcan nearby.

Rima bit back a retort when the rest of the Guardians came piling in, Tadase and Amu blushing about something while Yaya chattered about her White Day gifts. Kukai was with them too, and he appeared to be the one teasing Tadase and Amu this time. Rima shut her mouth. She wasn't one to hold back her feelings when it came to Nagihiko, even when Amu was around, but if Rima kept up the argument, she was sure the rest of the Guardians would force her to take Nagihiko's present and make her thank him too.

So she settled back in her chair a bit sulkily while Nagihiko gave Yaya and Amu their presents and hid hers in her backpack before anyone could notice. She spent the rest of the meeting ignoring Nagihiko a bit more than usual, and when it was time to go, she brushed past him.

"I think burning it sounds like a good idea." She said quietly, so only he could hear. He gave her a knowing look and she glared at him before running off.

When she got home, she tried to throw Nagihiko's gift away, but a strange curiosity gripped her before she could do so. She paused, and decided taking a look wouldn't hurt.

She unwrapped the gift, ripping the white wrapping paper, and opened the box. Inside were six home-baked chocolate chip cookies.

She ended up eating them all (except for one, which went to Kusukusu). It had nothing to do with the fact that Nagihiko had been the one to give them to her. Nothing at all.

**_The end. ;)_**

* * *

**A/N:** So. I just got an image in my head of Nagi trying to give Rima a present, only to have her glare at him and argue, etc. This led to researching White Day because I wanted to be consistent with Japanese customs. And wallah! My first story in 4 years. Wow.

I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! ^^

**PS:** Sorry it's a day late. FF wasn't working for me for some reason

**PPS:** I edited it a bit after putting it up because CreamieKitty pointed out an inconsistency. Thank you! :D

**PPPS:** I'm not really sure why, but I've always thought of Kusukusu as male for some reason. According to the sites I've seen, she's female though. Sorry Kusukusu. . That error has been dealt with.

As an extra, extra, note, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. I'm really glad you liked it, and you guys make my day. :)


End file.
